


Double Trouble

by Dark_emo_oreos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Financial Issues, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_emo_oreos/pseuds/Dark_emo_oreos
Summary: Levi loved her double after that day.





	1. News

Levi didn't expect what was to come in only a few minutes.

He was sat silently in the apartment he shared with the woman who's left hand would hopefully bear a wedding ring, waiting for her return. It was definitely quiet without her, and sometimes it was nice but sometimes he missed her voice.

Like now.

All he could really do while she was at work was play games on his phone and clean things already clean. If she was around they'd watch American Horror Story together with her head rested on his chest sweetly and he'd hold her close as if he were protecting her from the monsters in the show. Well, if they actually had time together not at work, which wasn't too often.

The door opened slowly, quietly, and Levi knew something was wrong already. Usually she'd open it so quickly it slammed against the wall and she'd instantly begin talking. But not today. No, today she was silent and the dent in the wall wasn't going any deeper. She entered looking down at the floor and Levi got up off of the couch.

"Hey Hanji. Did the puppy adoption center say no to you again?" He asked, trying to spark a smile. Nothing. Blank.

"Hey Hanji, what's going on?"

Total radio silence. No acknowledgement of his existence. She tried to go to the bedroom, but Levi gently took her wrist and turned her towards him. She still looked down, but Levi could see the tear tracks running down her cheeks.

"Hanji? Did someone hurt you?!"

She didn't do anything. Levi gripped her hin and forced her to look at him.

"Hey! What's going on?!" He asked, slightly raising his voice. He didn't mean it in an angry way, he was just so worried that she was hurt.

"It... I just need some time to..." She whispered, tears threatening to fall again.

"Hanji I'm fucking scared. What happened? Did someone..."

"No one hurt me, Levi. Can I just... go to sleep."

"Tell me first. Then you can sleep and try and forget about it, okay."

She looked straight into his eyes. "Levi I can't forget. I can't forget that... that I'm pregnant."

He looked at her in awe, eyes warming up. "Why is that a bad thing?" 

"Because... we had everything planned out and... I'm not ready to be a mother just yet and we are in a tight spot with money... I have to work so much and so do you just to keep us stable..."

"Hanji. Look, you're tired. Come to bed and we can talk about it tomorrow. It's late."

He wasn't wrong. It was almost one in the morning and the bags under her eyes were dominant against her other features.

She shook her head. "No, no we need to talk about it."

"Baby it's so late, just get some sleep you have work tomorrow too but you go at ten... we can talk before then I promise. Just... please sleep. I'll make you pancakes tomorrow if you want."

"I've already gone and taken the day off. I just... I feel like the embodiment of shit right now."

He stroked her hair away from her face and kissed her head. "Then sleep. It'll make it better I swear."

And then she broke down, becoming a sobbing mess in Levi's arms. He held her, holding her form up to stop her from collapsing on the floor. He stroked her hair and she tried to push him away, but he was having none of it. She threw up, there and then against him, and on the hardwood flooring of the apartment.

He didn't care. She sobbed, yelling incoherent apologies and almost screaming because she knew what he was like, how much he hated things like that. He just stroked her hair and told her it was okay, and went into the bathroom and put on the shower to the heat she found perfect, far too hot for him to handle. She fell down, not caring about the mess she had created was beneath her. Tears escaped more and she just wanted to erase herself from this place and go somewhere else. Anywhere. Levi came back in and lifted her up and helped her walk into the bathroom.

"Sit in the shower as long as you need, baby girl. I'll throw some fluffy pyjamas in the dryer for you and I'll do the same with the bedsheets okay?"

She nodded slowly and he left, giving her privacy and throwing all of the thick bedsheets in the dryer along with her favorite pyjamas and his own.

Levi got the mop and bucket and cleared up the floor, not even thinking about the baby just yet. Only her. She was so scared and he was afraid when she got like this.

She spent thirty minutes in the shower before getting out. The pyjamas were perfectly warm and so we're she sheets. She layed and waited for Levi to come in, silent tears falling. When he did, he climbed in bed beside her and trailed kisses up her neck and into her hair telling her it was all okay and that he loved her beyond words and that he would move all of heaven and earth to make everything okay and see the smile on her face. She cried until she fell asleep and Levi was awake all night as if he was watching over her.

~

Levi got up at nine to make breakfast for them both. Hanji loved pancakes. Hopefully it would make her feel better. He was wrong.

She still looked torn up, and Levi knew it was not from the pregnancy but from the accident last night when she got worked up.

"Hey, sweetheart. Do you want to talk about it now?" Levi asked, watching his tone as he knew she was sensitive about it when she was upset.

"Okay." She said, only just a whisper. 

Levi nodded and put a plate of pancakes in front of her and kept his on the opposite side of the breakfast bar to her.

"I thought we wanted a baby. Why are you getting so afraid?" He said softly.

Hanji sighed. "We can't afford a baby. Think about it. We work so much and can only just pay bills and buy clothes and food. Our apartment is almost empty because we can't afford much furniture... add one extra and we won't have any money on the side and let's not forget about medical bills."

Levi put his head in his hands. "I know, I know. But we can't get rid..."

"No." Hanji said, cutting him off. "No matter what we won't get rid of our child."

Levi nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I'll try and get a better job, okay. We can make it work I promise. We might have to get a loan. I won't let our baby grow up like I did."

Hanji let a small smile break on her face. A sad smile, remembering what Levi had been through. Levi stretched his arm out towards her and stroked her cheek and she leaned into the touch.

"I can pull extra shifts." She said after a while. Levi shook his head. 

"No. We can both ask for a raise Erwin. He is my only friend after all and he'll understand. He won't let you pull extra shifts either, especially if he finds out you're pregnant. You exhaust yourself enough."

Hanji smiled sadly. "What about the plan?"

Right. The plan. They had planned out pretty much everything so it would fit their finances, but recently it had gone awry. Levi couldn't afford an engagement ring for her so they were stuck.

"Screw the plan then. Sweetheart, we can get married after. Then you can have a little bridesmaid or I can have a little best man. Just imagine it."

She loved it when he was like this. When he spoke about their future. He was so much sweeter than usual and when she pictured what he had said she smiled wide. Seeing a little girl in a little dress or a little boy in a little suit made her heart melt with love.

Levi smiled. "See. Not everything has to be planned to be perfect. I mean, we only made the plan because of our finances."

Hanji nodded slowly, smile still strong on her face. "I guess. Are... it's just hard to believe that we are having this conversation."

Levi laughed quietly. "We'll make this all work. I promise. Anyway, you've already taken the day off, it's my turn to call. I think we deserve a little time together that isn't spent at work. Anyway, I don't want to leave you alone today."

Hanji nodded. "Are you sure? I'm feeling better so..."

"It's just one day. How long has it been since we had a day together not at work?"

"I guess we haven't had proper time together in a while..." She said. Levi picked up his phone, dialling Erwins number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Erwin..."

"Want a sick day?" The blond asked.

"Well yeah. Sorry if..."

"No its alright. I'll still give you the money for it if you want. Hanji did seem torn up yesterday. The both of you can talk to me if you need to. Don't forget that everyone's having a week off starting from Friday because we're refurbishing the store. Maybe the three of us can grab coffee?"

"Yeah sure. Hanji will like that." Levi said.

"Enjoy your time together. Get some well earned rest."

The line clicked dead, indicating that the blond had hung up. Levi walked to the other side of the breakfast bar and pulled Hanji into his chest.

"Love you." He said quietly, placing a gentle kiss on her head. 

"Love you too." She mumbled into his chest, delighting in his scent.

Hanji stood and pulled Levi to the ragged black couch by his hand. Levi sat down and Hanji layed her head in his lap, passing him the television remote.

"American Horror Story?" He asked even though he already knew.

She nodded into his lap and he turned on the DVD player, resuming the episode they had left off from. He wasn't really paying attention to the TV, he was gazing at Hanji on his lap. He gently stroked her hair and she moved her hand up to hold his.

"Did the test say how many weeks pregnant?" He asked.

"Just under three. I'll need to save up my work tips for a scan."

"I'll put mine towards it as well."

"No! It's fine." Hanji said.

"Hey, I want that little scan picture as much as you do." Levi reminded her, lifting her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss there. Hanji smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Do you think Erwin will go ultimate sympathy on us when we tell him?" Hanji asked.

"Are we going to tell him about our financial issues then?"

Hanji sighed. "I think we should. He's your best friend."

Her phone rang on the kitchen counter and she stood to pick it up. The screen read the name of her cousin. Hanji slid the green answer button across the screen. 

"Hey Eren."

"Hanji are you okay?! Erwin said you were upset!"

Hanji sighed. "You won't rest until you get the truth will you?"

"Nope." Eren said happily.

"Well don't tell another living soul until I tell you otherwise." She said sternly.

"Promise."

"I'm pregnant."

Eren screamed through the phone in delight and Hanji needed to hold the phone away from her ear. Even Levi could hear it and he raised his eyebrows in amusement. 

"Are you kidding me! That's insane! Am I gonna be Uncle Eren?"

Hanji rolled her eyes. "Eren you're my cousin that doesn't make any sense."

"Still want to be Uncle. I want to have a title!"

Hanji rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah okay. I've got to go. Anyway, you should be in class."

Eren huffed. "Okay mom."

The line clicked dead and Hanji took her phone to the couch and sat down beside Levi, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Love you Short Stack."

"Tch, I love you too Four Eyes."

Hanji rested her hands on her stomach. "Can you really believe that our baby is in there? Well, it's not really a baby yet, but soon it will be."

"Yeah. Yeah it's crazy." Levi said quietly, gazing at her stomach that was to grow along with their child. 

"Sweetheart?" He asked. Her head snapped up to see him.

"Yeah?"

"Move your hands a second."

She obeyed and moved her hands away from her stomach, and Levi placed his head on her lap facing her stomach. He pulled her shirt up and kissed her bare stomach.

"Hey baby."

Hanji giggled as his breath tickled her stomach slightly.

"You're hearing the voice of your daddy. I love you."

Hanji smiled down at him as he kissed her stomach again. She stroked his hair gently and he nuzzled her stomach.

"Mommy loves you too. Don't be a brat."

Hanji lightly slapped Levi's head and Levi chuckled. 

"I hope you have the beauty of your mother." He whispered against her skin. Hanji smiled even wider.

"You know our baby can't hear you yet right?"

He nodded and sat up. "I know. I just wanted to be a romance movie clique."

Hanji pulled her shirt back down her stomach. "I need to do research and stuff on pregnancy. It'll probably help in the long run."

"Hanji just relax for now. You've been through a lot of emotions in less than a day. C'mon. Do you want me to get you anything to eat? Maybe fast food?"

Hanji cocked a brow. "And here we are complaining about our financial issues."

Levi shrugged. "I still want to treat you and make you feel like a queen."

"Hey, one day we'll be royalty. But for now we're just peasants."

Levi rolled his eyes and kissed the side of her head. "Yeah. Yeah one day."

Hanji took hold of his chin and made him face her, pressing her lips to his. He deepened the kiss and moved his mouth against hers.

"So what are we going to..." Levi began after they had separated only an inch apart.

"Shh." Hanji said, pressing her lips to his once more. "Let's not worry about anything now."

They kissed on the couch for a while, and their minds were on each other and nothing else. It was only when a knock on the door rang through the apartment broke them apart.

"I'll get it." Hanji sighed, pushing herself off of the couch and walking to the door. Opening it revealed a blond on the other side.

"Hanji! Mike told me you had a breakdown!"

Typical Nanaba. Always concerned.

"Yeah. I'm better now though I just needed the day off. Do you need to go to work or do you want to come in?"

"I'll get you a coffee if you want to get out for a bit." She said. Nanaba was the only one who knew about the extent of their financial problems.

"Uh, yeah okay. I'm just going to get dressed. Come in for a second."

Hanji walked in and Nanaba shut the door behind them. The brunette walked into her bedroom to change.

"Hello Levi."

The raven haired man looked up at the blond.

"Nanaba." He greeted neutrally. "How are you and Mike?"

"Good, I'm not sure if Hanji told you but he's asked me to move in with him."

The man raised a brow. "I assume you said yes."

Nanaba smiled. "Yeah I did."

"You two suit each other." He said. 

At which point Hanji emerged and took Nanaba's arm.

"You don't mind do you sweetheart?" Hanji asked, stroking her lovers face.

"Not at all. Be safe."

"I will. Love you." She said, kissing his head.

"Love you too, Shitty Glasses."

The two women left the apartment and out into the streets of Trost. They were walking towards the local coffee shop in silence. Hanji knew as soon as they sat down Nanaba would be interrogating her about what had happened. She didn't feel like keeping it a secret from her best friend. She had every right to know, as they had been best friends from infancy and always told each other everything.

They got a table outside next to the lake and bohemian of them sat in silence for a few minutes just appreciating the way the February sun hit the water and the way the water rippled.

"What do you want babe?"

Hanji averted her gaze from the water from her friend. "Just an iced caramel latte. Are you sure you don't want me to pay for it?"

"No way! It's my treat for you. I'll be back in a minute."

Hanji nodded and watched her friend go into the café. There was a chill to the air but it was still quite pleasant for February. It was usually mild in Trost, except November and December. It snowed a lot in those months. Hopefully it would snow on Christmas. 

Their baby's first Christmas.

If her calculations were correct, their baby was to be born in early November. Just in between hers and Levi's birthdays. 

"Hey, where are you right now?" 

Hanji looked up from the table at Nanaba who placed two iced caramel lattes on the table.

"Thinking." Hanji replied. "I shouldn't."

"So what happened? Mike said you broke down and started to shake and stuff. What's going on?"

Hanji sighed. "You won't rest until I tell you, and I guess you have every right to know. I found out I was pregnant."

Nanaba choked on her coffee and Hanji could have sworn that it came out of her nose.

"Oh my god! This is great! Why were you so upset? You and Levi are stable and want kids don't you?"

Hanji gave her best friend 'the look' and she knew.

"Oh. The money. Surely Erwin will give you a pay raise if he knows your pregnant."

"Levi hasn't told him about our financial issues. He'll go ultra sympathy on us."

"Isn't that a good thing? You need the money."

Hanji sighed. "I guess. Levi doesn't like sympathy."

"Oh but you're having a baby! This is so great!" Nanaba cried in excitement. "It's going to be so cute!"

Hanji raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You and Mike are moving in together, when will you be expecting a plus sign on a pregnancy test? Also, feel free to tell Mike. Just no one else."

Nanaba blushed and nodded. "We haven't talked about kids much. I think he wants to wait until after marriage if we get married."

"Oh please, you will. Mike is so different around you. In a good way, obviously."

"How different?" The blond asked.

"He's more talkative, shows more facial expressions, laughs more, smiles more, never shuts up about you and so on."

"He talks about me?"

Hanji grinned. "Yeah, whenever you leave the break room and the rest of us are alone. I'm suprised Eren or Jean hasn't pointed it out to you yet."

Nanaba smiled and looked down. "Wow. Anyway, you changed the subject! Tell me more!"

Hanji sighed. "Well, Levi took it well and he's happy that we're having a baby. But I can tell he's worried about the money. I am too. Do you think they can take the baby away if we struggle to get by?"

The blond woman frowned. "It's not like you don't care about the baby, I mean you'll do anything for that baby. They can if you're, like, neglecting the child or abusing him or her. But I know neither you nor Levi would ever do that."

Hanji nodded. "I don't want my baby to get taken away, Nan. What if we're really needing money and can't put enough food on the table for our family?"

Nanaba took Hanji's hand. "They can give you a loan. And anyway, you've got me, Erwin, Eren. We'll all help you if you need it. Hell, if you show up at three am with Levi and the baby inside you or out and say that you need somewhere to stay, Mike and I will always have your back and let you stay as long as you need."

Hanji smiled. "God what would I do without you Nan?"


	2. First Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long ass chapter.

The two women walked through the market, the smell of fresh fruits lingering in the air. It was always beautiful, even this early in the year, with all of the bright colors of fruit. The ended up in the quiet part of the market with the dream catchers and colorful rocks and incense. It was underrated, in Hanji's opinion.

"Wanna go sit on a swing?" Nanaba asked. Hanji looked at the park. It was unused, worn by age and replaced by the new one at the other end of the street.

"Yeah okay."

There were two swings. One was a normal swing, but the other was like a grey chair. Probably for less fortunate kids. There was never anything like that when the both of them were young. Nanaba sat in the grey and put her bags down next to the swings. 

Hanji swung slowly and so did Nanaba, the sound of birds the only thing to be heard until Hanji broke the silence.

"So, give me details on how you and Mike are doing."

Nanaba smiled at the thought of the man. "We're moving in together, obviously. But it's not that different because I basically live there anyway. Um, we've been talking about... maybe getting married. I mean we have been together since we were fifteen."

Hanji nodded. "Yeah ten years is a pretty strong sign that nothing is going to split you up. I'd better be maid of honor."

"Of course. I don't have any other friends."

Hanji rolled her eyes knowing that Nanaba was popular enough. Maybe she meant proper friends, friends she knew she could trust.

Nanaba swung high into the air and squealed in suprise, and Hanji looked back to see Mike standing behind the swing and grinning. He stopped it and placed a loving kiss on Nanaba's cheek.

"What was that for?" Nanaba asked, laughing slightly.

"Felt like it. Hey Hanji, you feeling better?"

Hanji nodded. "Yep! Just needed some rest."

"Scoot." The tall man told Nanaba, and she stood, allowing him to sit down on the chair swing. She sat on his lap.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" She asked.

"I'm on lunch duty. Anyway, I saw Hanji and thought she was alone, so I went to see if she was okay. But turns out I have to deal with you for a bit."

Nanaba gave him a light smack around the head and he laughed. "Well, it sucks to be you having to stand at a fast food place with a huge list of orders and looking like they're all for you. Didn't you bring the car?"

"I did, but I pulled over when I saw Hanji. I felt bad. Anyway, what was it about if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I'm pregnant." Hanji sighed, almost getting tired of saying it. It was nice the first time but now it was getting annoying to explain why she freaked out so much.

Mike stuck hie eyebrows up. "Wow. This is great. You and Levi will be a great parent combo."

"But the money." Hanji said.

"Is the problem that bad?" He asked. Hanji nodded.

"Have you seen our apartment?" Hanji asked, sticking up an eyebrow.

"We'll help you though, right Nan?"

"Already said they can show up whenever they need anything."

Mike nodded in agreement. "Exactly. I'm going to go get the lunch now. Can I get you two anything? You won't need to pay me back like the rest. I already know what you want, Nana."

"I eat anything, Mike. Just pick something cheap, I don't want to waste your money."

Mike rolled his eyes. "It's not a waste. Anyway, I know you well enough to know what you really want. I think."

Nanaba got off of his lap and he stood up, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"See you soon."

He left the park and Hanji turned to Nanaba. "You're already like a married couple. It's sweet."

"You set us up." The blond reminded her. Hanji smiled at the memory, at how shy the both of them had been. How smitten they were by each other.

"And in return, I got you Levi. It took a while, but it worked."

"You two were close. Probably because you were quite similar during your emo phase."

Nanaba cringed. "Don't even remind me of that."

Hanji laughed and tipped her head back. "Sorry, but it was funny."

"For you, but those pictures will never dissappear from my Facebook."

It went quiet again. It was nice being able to laugh and have a positive input on the situation she was in. She felt a bit bad for leaving Levi when he took the day off for her. 

They waited in silence until Mike came back, handing them a bag of fast food and two milkshakes. He quickly kissed Nanaba.

"Oh, Hanji, give this to Levi but don't open it." He said, giving her a small, brown paper bag. "I've been meaning to give it to him for a while, I was going to give it to him at work."

Hanji raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

"See you at six, Nan."

"Yeah. What do you want for dinner?"

"Don't mind sweetheart. Whatevers easy for you. Do you want me to pick up your prescription?"

Nanaba nodded. "Yeah please."

Hanji grinned as Mike walked away again. "You really are like a married couple."

~

Levi dropped a text to Hanji at six telling her that dinner would be ready, but she came in a second later.

"Hey, baby." She said, shutting the apartment door. She walked into his arms and kissed his lips.

"Hey. Did you have a nice time with Nanaba?"

"Yeah. I told her and Mike."

"How did they react?" He asked, releasing her from the embrace.

"Nanaba was exited, Mike was neutral."

Levi nodded. "Spaghetti for dinner. I may have gotten us some meatballs as well."

Hanji smiled and kissed his lips. "Thank you sweetheart."

"Do you want to eat in bed with the laptop? We'll watch a movie together."

"Okay. I'll go set it up. Oh, Mike told me to give this to you, but I wasn't allowed to see it."

She handed him the paper bag and he watched her walk into their bedroom, picking their laptop off of the breakfast bar as she went. When she was out of sight he took out the object in the bag. A box. A little box. Upon opening it he realised what it was, and abruptly picked up his phone, calling Mike.

"Levi?"

"You bought an engagement ring for me to give to her?" He whispered down the phone.

"I bought it in January and meant to give it to you for Valentines day, but I forgot. Come on, now is the perfect time."

"We can't afford a wedding. I really appreciate it, but we can't afford it." Levi sighed, trying to stop tears from building up in his eyes. He wanted it, but they couldn't have it. The dress, the venue... it would all cost too much. Plus a baby.

"Do you love her Levi."

His response was automatic. "More than anything else living or dead on this planet."

The line clicked dead. Mike hung up. 

"Damn it Zacharias!" Levi growled under his breath. Hanji came back out from the bedroom and he quickly hid the ring. She looked at him feeling slightly suspicious.

"What are you hiding, Mr?" She asked teasingly. When she got close she could see the gleam of tears on his lower lash line.

"Levi? Are you crying?" She asked. He shook his head, and single tear unwillingly falling down his face.

"What's wrong?" 

He shook his head again and walked into her arms, whispering an apology.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"What for?" She whispered.

"For... not being able to treat you the way you should be. For not being able to do what I want to."

"What?" She asked, stroking his hair.

"Marry me, Hanji Zoë."

That wasn't what he wanted to say. Well it was, but he couldn't. They couldn't. 

Hanji's breath caught in her throat. "W-What?"

Levi pulled away. He'd said it. He'd might as well do it. He got down on one knee and opened the ring box he'd put in his back pocket. Hanji put her hand over her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

"Marry me, Hanji Zoë. I love you. I love you so much." 

"Yes! Oh my god, yes yes yes!" She cried, wiping tears from her face. Levi took her left hand and slid the silver band onto her ring finger, making sure the small diamond faced upwards. He got to his feet and pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

"I love you too, Levi Ackerman." She whispered after they broke apart. Levi moved to kiss her neck.

"Levi..."

He kissed the hollow of her throat and nipped there, sucking and knowing it would leave a nice bruise.

"Levi the dinner is burning!"

He stopped kissing abruptly and he turned to see smoke coming up from the pots on the stove. The fire alarm would go off in a second. He turned off the heat and dumped the ruined food into the sink and ran the water. Hanji opened the windows and climbed out onto the fire escape. Levi followed soon after.

"I'm sorry about that baby. Do you want to get a pizza? Just for tonight as a treat. We can order in, maybe get some brownies. Make a fort up here and watch a movie."

Hanji leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Okay."

~Two Weeks Later~

Hanji walked into work with Levi on Friday, prepared to tell everyone at work about her pregnancy. The week off had helped her a lot and now she was about one month pregnant she and Levi decided it was a good time to tell everyone.

Everyone was in the break room having coffee before the shop really opened at ten thirty.

"Hey guys." She said upon walking in. Levi didn't say anything as usual. They all said hi as the two of them dumped their bags in their locker and got a coffee. Well, Levi got a tea. They sat down and the big table next to Mike and Nanaba. Hanji cleared her throat.

"Levi and I have something to tell you guys." She said, drawing everyone's attention to them.

They all waited for what was to come. They knew they were engaged, so they weren't sure what to expect. 

"We're having a baby."

Jean spat out his coffee and Armin sat next to him hit his shoulder.

"Sorry, but the first thoughts other people have when someone says they're pregnant and the thoughts I have a reply very different."

Armin cringed. "Jean! Don't be weird! It's sweet."

Jean put an arm around his boyfriends shoulders. "Yeah, I know. Babies are cute."

Erwin spoke up. "Congratulations. Hate to burst your bubble but I'm afraid I can't let you work as much as you do because of the baby. I'm suprised you could do it even before now. When will you be taking leave?"

"I'm not taking leave. At any point." Hanji said.

"You need to."

"I can't afford leave. And I also can't afford to stop doing all of my shifts."

"Then I'll put you on paid leave. I will do the same for Levi on family leave. And I don't want to see you at work after ten pm. Neither of you."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Neither of us can stop working shifts."

"Neither of you can neglect your own needs. This conversation is over." Erwin said firmly, walking out of the room. Levi followed him out.

"Oi, Eyebrows! We can't afford to stop working."

Erwin turned around and put a finger to his lips. "I'll pay you extra, but you need to tell me the extent of your financial problems."

"We're dirt poor. We can't afford furniture for our apartment, we can't afford a wedding, the rent for our apartment are going up because our landlord is a dickhead. We eat the same thing every day except if it's a special occasion. We're trying to save up for a scan picture for our baby in eight weeks. We're just so lucky that Mike's mother is a midwife, otherwise we probably wouldn't be having food at the end of the day."

"Levi... why didn't you say anything? I've been your best friend for as long as I remember."

Levi sighed. "I didn't want you to get sympathetic the way you do."

Erwin sighed. "I'll give the both of you a raise. Fifteen dollars an hour."

"Are you sure? That's a lot more than anyone else and I don't want to get people pissed off."

"No one needs to know. Only me, you and Hanji."

Erwin walked off to the door to open up, leaving Levi behind him. 

"Erwin!"

He turned to look at the short man. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Erwin smiled but gave no reply, and Levi went back into the break room.

"Erwins opening up. Get up and do your jobs."

Everyone stood and went to wherever they needed to go, but Levi gently took Hanji's wrist as she was about to walk out.

"Erwins giving us a raise to fifteen dollars an hour." He whispered after everyone had left.

"So you told him?"

"I had to. But we can't be here after ten. Maybe it'll give us more time together to..."

He moved behind her and put his hands on her stomach.

"...talk about our family."

Hanji smiled and craned her neck to kiss his lips. "Let's get to work."

Levi nodded and they walked out together. Hanji went to her till that was placed next to Erens, so the two were back to back and could talk. Tills were very boring. So was the job, but the people were great. 

The shop wasn't huge, there were only four tills and essentials. It was big enough to stay open twenty four hours, and Erwin got more income because of that. A lot of people came in at night, surprisingly. The shop was quiet enough during the day that it could shut for lunch at one until two. It was a relief when Erwins voice came out of the speakers saying hat the shop would close for lunch in five minutes.

When everyone piled into the break room there was a debate about who was getting lunch. It turned out to be Mikasa, bringing back some of the stores pre made sandwiches. There was commotion from the teenages and Hanji watched her cousin argue.

"If you ever do anything to hurt him, Horseface, I'll kill you. So will Mikasa. Right?"

Hanji rolled her eyes. Teenagers. Levi took her hand under the table.

"D'you think we're going to have enough money for the scan pictures?" Hanji asked.

"Well we have forty dollars now. That should be enough for one or two pictures. I would like to send one to my mother. Whether she cares or not doesn't matter. I need her to know."

Hanji nodded sadly and stroked his hand with her thumb. "I want to give one to Nanaba, Eren and Erwin. They are all close to us after all. And we want one for ourselves."

"Yeah. Let's just keep saving out tips and spare money and take it all on the day and see how it all goes."

Hanji smiled and nodded. "Good idea."

"Hanji, when's the baby due?" Armin asked from opposite her.

"November-ish. We're not totally sure yet, but we should get an exact date when I get a scan in eight weeks."

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Mikasa asked quietly, her scarf mostly covering her mouth.

"We haven't really talked about that yet. We were going to place bets but..."

"Good idea! I put five dollars on a girl!" Eren said, whipping out his phone and making a list.

"Five dollars boy." Mikasa said.

"Five dollars girl." Armin said.

"Ten dollars girl." Nanaba said. No suprise. She would be all over the baby if it was a girl. She'd buy her dresses and cute headbands. She was that type of woman. 

"Five on a boy." Said Mike quietly

"Five for a boy." Jean said.

"I'm going to go with five dollars for a girl." Erwin said.

"I think I'm going to bet ten dollars on a boy." Hanji said. Levi thought for a minute after and all eyes were on him.

"Fifteen dollars on a girl." He said. All of them looked shocked. Erwin got two jars out, labelling one 'boy' and the other 'girl'.

"Boy betters hand over." Erwin said, holding out his hand. Jean, Mike, Mikasa and Hanji handed over the money. Erwin put it in the 'boy' jar.

"Girl betters?"

Nanaba, Armin, Eren, Erwin and Levi put money in the 'girl' jar.

"If the baby is a girl, all of the money will be split evenly between the people who bet on a girl. Same for the people who bet on a boy."

Hanji laughed. "I can't believe we're placing bets on my baby."

"You shouldn't be suprised by now, Hanji." Eren said. Everyone laughed and Levi placed a loving kiss on Hanji's cheek.

~Eight Weeks Later~

Hanji marked off the last day on the calendar on the morning of the scan. The appointment was at at ten but both Hanji and Levi could hardly wait to see their baby for the first time. 

They walked to the hospital at quarter to ten, and still had five minutes to wait. Levi held her hand as she trembled in excitement. She almost jumped up when the doctor called out their names.

Hanji was instructed to lay down on a chair similar to that of a dentist. Levi held her hand as the female doctor pulled her shorts lower down her hips and raised her shirt to her chest.

"The gel will be a bit cold on your stomach, just to warn you. My name is Krista by the way." She said, and Hanji nodded.

She wasn't lying. The gel really was cold, and Hanji squeezed Levi's hand. Levi smiled and squeezed hers back.

The doctor, Krista, put the wand used to scan for the baby on her stomach and applied pressure. Hanji squeezed Levi's hand harder in excitement. 

"There it is." Krista said, and the couples attention turned to the screen where they could clearly see the shape of a baby in the curled up. Tears welled in Hanji's eyes as she heard the heartbeat of their baby. Levi leaned over to get a better look at the screen. He smiled at the sight of their baby and the sound of its heartbeat. The happiest tears fell down Hanji's face as she stared at the screen, never wanting to take her eyes off of their baby.

"Well, everything seems normal, the baby is developing at the normal rate it should. Do you want pictures? If so, how many would you like?"

"About that, how much do they cost?"

"They're free of charge. Most hospitals charge for them, I don't see why. How many would you like?"

"Um, Levi did you want one for your mother?" Hanji asked her fiance.

"I'll take a picture of ours and send it through my phone. I don't on know her address." Levi said.

"Okay, we'll take four please."

"Of course." Krista said with a smile, taking the wand off of Hanji's stomach and giving her a paper towel.

"I'll go and get those for you, and I'll be back in a second."

Both of them said thank you to her and stared at the frozen image of their baby on the screen. Levi wiped the wetness off of her face.

"Our baby is beautiful, just like it's mother."

Hanji laughed and kissed his lips. "I want my baby now."

"Me too."

Krista came back in with four light yellow cards that presumably had the pictures inside.

"You'll need to schedule another scan between your eighteenth and twenty first week. You should also begin showing soon and feeling your first kick at about sixteen weeks. I have a due date for you, November the twelfth." She said, handing them the pictures. Hanji pulled her shorts up and shirt down.

"Thank you."

They left the hospital hand in hand with the pictures in Hanji's purse. Erwin had given them the day off and they were thankful for the time they'd have together.

"What do you want to do today, sweetheart?" Levi asked, swinging her hand over a pole in the middle of the sidewalk.

"We have a lot of money 'cause we saved up for the pictures. Can we go and get some candy and watch a movie on the laptop in a pillow fort on the fire escape? Like we did on the night you proposed to me."

"If that's what you want, baby. Shall we get a jar, and save up our tips for stuff for our baby?"

"Good idea. Like college. I could never afford college." Hanji said, leading him into the store where they worked. All employees had a forty percent discount card.

"Hanji!"

Nanaba ran at her and pulled her into a tight hug. "How was it? Was everything okay?"

Hanji smiled. "Yeah, everything's looking good. I've got you a present."

She pulled one yellow envelope out of her purse and handed it to the blond, who upon opening it almost screamed in excitement.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much! I bet you can't wait until you have the baby!"

"I'm a little scared but it'll be worth it."

Nanaba nodded. "Anyway, I should get back to work. Let me know."

"I will." 

Hanji and Levi went to the candy aisle and picked out chocolates and candies. Next they went to the ice cream and got a pot of cookie dough ice cream. They went to Erens till and handed him a picture. He was so happy he pulled Hanji into a hug over the till.

They got home and Levi immediately pulled his fiance into a heated kiss. Hanji dropped the bad and pulled him to the couch, falling with him on top of her. The kiss grew messy and hot, tongues swirling in each others mouths. When the need for oxygen became too much to ignore, they broke apart. 

"The ice cream will melt." She whispered into his neck. Levi nodded and stood, putting the chocolate in the fridge and the ice cream in the freezer.

"I'm going to text my mom." He said quietly. Hanji got up and stroked his cheek. 

"You feeling okay?"

Levi smiled and kissed her nose. "I'll be fine. You go and make that blanket fort."

Hanji smiled and left him alone. Levi got his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of the photo of their baby, adding a caption.

'Mom,

I know you probably won't care, but you have a right to know. Soon I'm going to be a daddy to a beautiful baby. Soon I'm going to be a husband to a beautiful woman. I want you in my baby's life, because if you're not he or she will never have a grandparent near to confide in when he or she doesn't want to talk to us. I know you weren't a huge fan of Hanji back then, but she's really grown into an amazing woman and I'm lucky to have her.

I want my baby to know you, because before you started drinking you were a great mom. 

Love, Levi.'

He hit send, not expecting a reply. After she started drinking when he was fifteen she stopped taking care of her son, and he was left in the care of his uncle who died when Levi was only nineteen.

Hanji hugged Levi from behind. "Love you." 

Levi put his hands on her arms. "Love you too."

There were no notifications for the rest of the day, so Levi assumed he was never getting a reply. Well, he had prepared himself for that.

They got into bed at eight after showering. Levi turned with his chest against Hanji's back and placed a hand on her stomach. The doorbell rand throughout the house and Levi groaned.

"Fucking hell!"

He climbed out of bed and up to the door unlocking and opening it while sorting out his hair. His eyes widened in shock upon seeing who was on the other side of the door.

"Levi?"

"Mom?"


	3. Second Trimester

Levi stared at the woman on the other side of the door who had a suitcase in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his tone cold. She looked hurt at his tone.

"I got your message." Kuchel said quietly.

"I wanted a reply not a visit. Hanji won't..."

"I see. She's more important than your own mother."

"She's carrying my child and she loved me more than you ever did." Levi said. "And I'm not sure if you remember everything you said to her and what you did to me in her presence."

Kuchel sighed. "I know. But that wasn't me. That was the alcohol. Please give me a chance."

Levi held up a finger and went to their bedroom.

"Hanji can you come out for a second?" He asked softly. She grunted and stood up yawning. She was wearing one of Levi's black t shirts that came up to her thigh. Levi took her hand in his own and lead her out into the living room. Her eyes widened at the he woman who smiled warmly at her in an attempt to calm her.

"Hello Hanji. How are you?"

Thanks to the hormones Hanji was shaking and Levi squeezed her hand.

"I'm alright." She said, but she didn't sound it. "Levi, can I have a moment with you?"

They went to the bedroom where Hanji began to cry quietly, shaking slightly. He held her in his arms to calm her down and he spoke when her tears had died down.

"Hey, why don't you call Nana and ask if you can stay over while me and my mom talk things over?"

"Levi did you invite her to stay?" She asked.

"No, I only told her I wanted her in our baby's life. I expected a reply not a visit." He said, stroking her cheek.

"I'll go see Nan for the night." She said quietly, grabbing her backpack and putting some spare clothes in there. She pulled on a pair of blue jeans and her got her toothbrush from the connected bathroom. She walked with Levi to the door where Kuchel was still standing. 

"See you tomorrow. Text me when you get there." Levi said, pressing a kiss on her lips.

"I will."

Hanji walked out and Kuchel walked in.

"Let's catch up then, shall we?"

_

 

Hanji cried on the walk to Mike and Nanabas apartment. The hormones were really fucking her emotions up. She opened the door to their apartment building and practically ran up the stairs sobbing, hating to put pressure on her best friend. She should have texted or called, but she just wasn't thinking straight.

She knocked on their door and tried to make it look like she hadn't been crying her eyes out. Nanaba answered in a pretty red dress and their living room was filled with candles. Hanji dropped her act and burst into tears, walking away from their door thinking she'd ruined everything.

"Hanji! Wait up!" 

Nanaba followed her down the hall and took hold of her wrist, pulling her into a hug. Hanji sobbed on her shoulder and desperately wanted to go but desperately wanted to stay.

"Oh honey what happened?"

Hanji shook her head and tears kept falling onto her dress, soaking the fabric. Hanji could hear footsteps and she knew Mike had come to see what was going on.

"It's nothing. Sorry for... fucking up your night." She said between sobs. Nanaba squeezed her tighter. 

"Shh shh you didn't fuck up anything. I'm glad you came here rather than staying at home if that made you upset. Come on, let's go inside."

Hanji pulled herself from the hug and saw the worried expressions on the couples faces. Nanaba took her hand and pulled her into the apartment. 

"I'm sorry." Hanji sobbed, but Nanaba shook her head.

"Don't be. Just talk to me. Tell me what's happened. Did you and Levi get into a fight?"

Hanji shook her head and Nanaba turned to Mike. "Can you make her some hot chocolate please. It might help."

The tall blond nodded and went to the kitchen, and Nanaba pulled Hanji to the couch to sit down. 

"I'm sorry for ruining your night, Nan." Hanji whispered, her energy drained from her body because of all the crying. 

"You didn't I promise. You and baby are more important to me than dinner and then sex."

Hanji cringed and Nanaba smiled. "What happened?"

A frown crawled onto Hanji's face. "Remember when Levi and I got together, and his mom..."

"Slapped you around the face, yelled shit about how you were an orphan, beat Levi in front of you and caused the both of you to begin cutting yourselves. Yeah, I remember that bitch."

"Well, Levi texted her a picture of our baby and said that he wanted her in our baby's life."

"Why the fuck would he do that?" Nanaba scoffed.

"Because if he doesn't he or she won't have a grandparent in their life. And our baby deserves that. I don't want it to miss out and neither does he. I think she probably has her shit together, but I can't forget. I got scared. I didn't want to stay there while she was there. And now I've ruined your romantic evening with Mike and I'm so sorry!"

Mike emerged from the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate for each of the women. "You didn't ruin anything Hanji. Both of us would rather you came to us and felt safe."

Nanaba nodded in agreement, taking one hot chocolate and leaving Hanji to take the other.

"The spare room is all set up for when you ant to go to bed. Do you want anything to eat?"

Hanji shook her head. "I've lost my appetite."

"Hanji you're eating for two. Buba needs food too." Nanaba said, taking a drink of hot chocolate.

Again Hanji shook her head. "I ate a lot during the day. We got a load of candy and put the rest of the money in a jar for the baby."

"Did you eat a proper dinner?" Mike asked.

"Pasta." Hanji said, downing the hot chocolate. She had learned quickly that Mike's hot chocolate tasted better than any other, and she wasted no time. She took her phone out of her pocket and dropped Levi a quick text.

'I'm there safe. Love you xx'

"Can I go to bed, I'm pretty exhausted?" Hanji asked. 

"Go ahead. I'm glad you came rather than stayed there. I hope you feel better in the morning."

Hanji smiled at her best friend. "Thanks. Again, I'm sorry."

Nanaba rolled her eyes. "Stop saying that. Night."

"Night."

Hanji went into the spare room and took off her jeans, not bothering to take Levi's t shirt off before climbing into bed. Her phone vibrated from the bedside table. She picked it up and saw a message from Levi. 

'Good. Just talking with mom, she's apologising a lot. Especially about what she did to you. Anyway, that doesn't matter now. I'll call you in the morning sweetheart. I love you xx'

Hanji smiled and fell asleep with her phone on her pillow.

_

 

Hanji's ringtone filled the room as she woke up, and her screen read the name of her fiance. She slid the answer bar across.

"Hey baby." She said, her voice sleepy and raspy.

"Hey sweetheart. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes. How did everything go?"

"I think she's sorted her shit out. She wants to be able to know our baby, and she wants to get to know you better."

"Levi I'm not sure after some of the stuff she said to me."

"I know sweetheart but please give her a chance. Even I am because our baby doesn't deserve to miss out on being spoiled once in a while by a grandparent. She's really changed. She's been sober for years."

Hanji sighed. "One chance. For our baby."

"Thank you baby girl. You're coming home today right?"

"Well I need to get my work shirt so yeah."

"Okay. See you soon. I love you."

"Love you too."

The line clicked dead and Hanji changed into her spare clothes to go home. No one was awake yet. It was only eight. The walk home was daunting. She wasn't at all exited about seeing the woman who caused her and the man she loved hell. 

Levi was relieved when he heard the apartment door unlock and open. He walked out from the kitchen and pulled her into a tender embrace.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, kissing her head.

"I'm okay. Just a wild day yesterday."

"Let's focus on the happy thing. We got to see our little baby." He whispered, putting his hands on her stomach. Hanji put her hands on his and moved to look at his face. 

"Yeah... I kinda want my baby right now."

Levi placed a quick kiss on her lips and another on her nose. "Me too."

Hanji kissed his lips and they both smiled into the kiss, humming in satisfaction.

"I need to get dressed for work." She whispered after they stopped kissing. Levi kissed her bottom lip and nipped it.

"Okay. Take a shower too, baby."

Hanji rolled her eyes and stepped into their room and Levi turned attention to his mother asleep on the couch. 

She was stirring, and a second later her eyes opened.

"Is Hanji back safe?" She asked.

"Yes, she's getting ready for work."

"How is she feeling?"

"She's afraid of you after what you did." Levi said bluntly. "Hormones don't help."

"Do you think she'll try and talk to me? Just once?"

"I don't know. I think you scarred her for life with what you said about her."

Kuchel sighed. "Levi you know how sorry I am."

"It doesn't change what you said."

At which point Hanji emerged, stopping any other words from coming out of the woman's mouth about it.

"Breakfast?" Levi asked her.

Hanji shook her head. "The idea of food makes me want to throw up."

"Mom?"

"I'm alright, Levi."

"Will you be okay on your own?" He asked.

"Yes."

"No alcohol will come in this house." Levi said sternly. Kuchel nodded.

"You know I wouldn't."

Levi nodded before taking Hanji's hand and walking out of the door.

~Two Weeks Later~

The next two weeks were stressful with another mouth to feed. She'd been good, not a single drop of alcohol had entered the house or her system. Whenever Erwin gave them a day off, she'd leave them alone in the house and go out somewhere. They appreciated the privacy once in a while.

They were laying in bed together, watching a movie on the laptop. His arm was around her shoulders and she was brushing her fingertips against his. Hanji had grown clingy and would get very hormonal when Levi was away from her for too long.

"I need to use the bathroom. And I'm really hot so I'm getting out of this damn shirt."

She stood up and peeled the shirt from her body and her fiance smirked and gave a suggestive raise of his eyebrows. But his expression turned to shock when he saw a slight rounding of her stomach.

"Baby, turn so your side is facing me."

"Okay..." She said, looking at little confused. Yep. It was definitely there. The small bump was definitely more visible. Levi stood to move behind her, putting his hands on her stomach.

"You're showing." He whispered, kissing her neck. 

"What!"

Levi chuckled. "How haven't you noticed? It's easily noticeable. Only with your shirt off though."

Hanji turned so her side was facing the mirror and her eyes widened. "It's really there."

Levi kissed her cheek. "That's our baby. It's getting bigger."

"Are we going to find out the sex at our next scan?" She asked softly, stroking her stomach.

"Do we want to? Or do we want a suprise baby?" 

"I kinda like the idea of being prepared. We can pick out baby blue or baby pink paint for the spare room. We can pick out tiny little shoes and clothes and soft toys and a crib and blankets without it being a neutral color. I'd like that."

"You have a point. I'd like that too. I think we should."

Hanji craned her neck to kiss his lips. "Do you think we should have a baby shower? We'd get a lot of onesies and stuff from people. It'd save us money on buying stuff so we can focus on furniture and paint and safety stuff so the baby doesn't hurt itself."

"I think that's a good idea. After we find out the sex though."

Hanji nodded and gazed at her belly in the mirror. "Baby can you grab my phone?"

Levi took her phone from her bedside table. "Do you want me to take a picture?"

Hanji nodded and Levi stood back, getting her whole body in. The bump was visible even in the picture. Hanji took her phone and sent the picture to Nanaba and Eren with the caption: I'm showing!!!!

Nanaba's reply was almost instant.

'Oh my god! I'm so happy for u! Also Levi has great photography skills xx'

Hanji shot back a reply. 

'Lol. We're gonna find out the sex at our next scan xx'

"I hope it's a girl but I'll love it the same if it's a boy xx'

Hanji put her phone down and kissed Levi's lips. "Before we know it I'll be huge!"

Levi grabbed his phone and texted his mother.

'Hanji's showing x'

Like Nanaba's, her reply was almost instant.

'Wow that's great! You exited? X'

'Yes x'

Levi put his phone down and hugged Hanji who was still staring at her stomach in the mirror.

"I love you. And when we have this baby I'm going to marry you." 

Hanji smiled as pulled back and kissed her neck softly, giving it a nip in the spot that always made her shiver in pleasure.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, stroking her stomach with only his fingertips. "I hope our baby looks like you. I hope he or she has your eyes and your nose..."

"My nose is horrible and bumpy!" She whined.

"It's perfect. Like the rest of you."

"You know I'll feel bad for you if our baby is like me. Two of me will be a lot for you to handle." She laughed 

He gave her neck a nip and sucked, making her moan.

"Levi..."

He smiled against her skin and went lower to her throat, licking a path up to her chin and catching her lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues slid against each other as their mouths moved. Levi pulled her backwards and they fell onto their bed, lips only disconnected for a second before they were on each others again. Hanji was on top, the way he usually liked it. He liked her to be dominant, he liked her to be rough. They broke apart after about ten minutes when Hanji felt a certain part of him begging for attention. 

"Hmm Levi... you're frisky." She hummed against the skin of his neck.

"And you're not?"

"Course I am. You know what you do to me."

Levi smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to have a shower."

"Oh you're going to 'have a shower' are you?" She asked grinning, making air quotations. Levi rolled his eyes and slithered out from under her.

"Pick another movie, as long as it isn't crap."

~One Month Later~

At eighteen weeks pregnant, Hanji was more hormonal than ever. She clung to Levi and followed him like she was his shadow. It was cute at first, but then it got a little annoying.

Levi wanted her to take maternity leave. Mostly because she was very irritable because of her late nights. No one could convince her to reduce her hours and only work during the day.

But both Levi and Hanji slept in until noon on the day of their second scan. On the day they would find out the gender of their baby.

Levi woke Hanji up with a kiss on the cheek, saying that they needed to get ready. Hanji groaned and stood, her bump easily noticeable in her pyjama shirt. Levi rolled out of bed and took a shower and when he came out Hanji was already dressed in a yellow t shirt and white shorts, her hair tossed up in its usual ponytail.

"You look gorgeous." He said, pulling a black t shirt and black jeans onto his body.

"Thank you! Are you exited?"

"More exited than I've ever been in my life." He said, kissing her head and putting his phone and wallet into his pocket.

"We'd better get moving, our appointment is in twenty minutes." She said. He nodded and took her hand, leading her out of the apartment.

They were in the hospital with only five minutes to spare. The five minutes went agonisingly slow, and Hanji practically jumped out of her seat when Krista came out and asked them to come in.

"I see you're beginning to show. That's great!" She said when they were in the room, and Hanji jumped up onto the seat and got into position with her shorts at her hips and shirt at her chest.

"It's gonna be cold." Krista said, putting the gel on her stomach and pressing the wand. The sound of a steady heartbeat filled the room and they looked at the screen. Their baby was bigger and Hanji's eyes filled with tears.

"Would you like to know the sex?" She asked and Hanji looked at Levi. He nodded.

"Yes please." She said and Krista nodded, moving the want around her stomach.

"Everything looks good. The baby is at a funny angle so I might not be able to find the sex for you, but I will try my hardest."

Hanji nodded as she stared at her baby on the screen. Levi squeezed her hand and kissed it as he stared too.

"Aha! Snap a few pictures... would you like pictures this time?" Krista asked.

"Only two this time please." Levi said.

"I'll take those for you. I've got the sex of the baby. Do want to know now or at the end?"

"Now please." Hanji said almost instantly.

"You're having a little baby girl. Congratulations!" 

Tears leaked out of Hanji's eyes and she smiled wider than she ever had.

"Levi we're having a baby girl!" She cried, squeezing his hand hard, her eyes glassy with tears and looking up at him.

"A baby girl. Our little baby girl." He said quietly in awe.

"I'm going to her those pictures for you and give you some time alone." Krista said. When Hanji had cleared the gel from her stomach she stood and pulled Levi into a hug.

"A baby girl Levi! She's gonna be a Daddy's girl and she'll look like you and..."

Levi silenced her by pressing his lips against hers.

"We'd better start getting our pink paint." He whispered. The door opened and Krista came in with two pink cards with the pictures in.

"Here you go! Have you been feeling any kicking yet?"

"Not yet." Hanji said.

"You should soon. If you don't by your twenty second week I recommend you come back so we can see if there are any problems."

"Thank you." Levi said, taking the cards and then Hanji's hand.

Kuchel jolted when the door opened and Levi and Hanji walked in.

"How did it go?" She asked. 

"Close your eyes." Levi said. She did and Levi and Hanji sat beside her on the couch.

"We got a can of paint on the way home, and if it's pink we're having a girl, if it's blue a boy." Levi said, placing the can in her lap. "Open your eyes whenever."

Kuchel opened her eyes and saw the pink paint can in her lap. She raised her hand to her mouth.

"You're having a little girl! Oh I'm so happy for both of you!"

"Thank you." Hanji said quietly, still a bit uneasy around the woman.

"When are you going to paint the spare room?" She asked.

"When we clear it out. There's a load of boxes in there and it doesn't have a carpet. Not to mention the spiders."

"Do you want me to give you money for the carpet?" She asked.

"No, no we can't ask for that. Especially when you live off of a couch." Levi said.

"Don't be silly! When I find a job I'll rent and I still have a lot of money on my card. It's the least I owe you for letting me stay."

"Shall we get Mike to clear all of the spiders the room?" Hanji asked Levi. 

"Might as well. He can reach the ceiling and the corners." Levi said bluntly. "You need to eat, Hanji. You haven't eaten all day."

"Yeah I am a little hungry."

"What do you want?" He asked, walking to the kitchen.

"Anything I can eat. Baby isn't feeling fussy today." 

Hanji got up and walked into their bedroom, taking her phone out of her pocket and calling Nanaba. She'd still be on her lunch break.

"Hey Hanji! I'm putting you on speaker!"

"Okay."

"What are you having? A boy or a girl?!" She practically shouted down the phone.

"Drumroll please." 

There was banging over the phone for about twenty seconds before silence ensued.

"We're having a baby girl!"

There were cheers on the other end of the line but none were louder than Eren and Nanabas screams of delight.

"Jesus calm down! The baby can probably hear you from there!" Hanji laughed.

"Can I come over after work?" Nanaba asked.

"Yeah, bring Mike too we need him to clear the spiders and stuff about of the spare room if that's okay. Levi's too small and I am not going near no spiders."

Nanaba laughed and Hanji could hear her talking to Mike.

"Mike baby can you come to Hanji's and Levi's with me after work to clear spiders out of the spare room?"

She couldn't hear Mike's reply. For a big guy he was quiet.

"He said its okay. See you at six. Love ya."

"Love ya."

The line clicked dead and Hanji fell on the bed, spreading her limbs out afar and putting a loving hand on her bump.

"You're gonna be so pretty when you're born! Just like your daddy."

"What are you saying about me?"

Hanji looked over at Levi, who was holding two plates with sandwiches.

"How our little girl will be pretty like you!"

"Tch, I doubt it. I'm not pretty."

"Oh shut up! Yes you are! Anyway can I have my food? I'm starving!"

He handed her a plate and she took it, moving over to give him room on the bed.

"Nans coming at six." Hanji said.

"Yeah I know. I could hear her loud ass voice from the kitchen."

"Her voice wasn't loud, I just put her on speaker."

"Still, her voice is loud. I don't know how Mike puts up with it when he's so quiet." Levi said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Opposites attract?" Hanji asked, sticking her eyebrows up.

"Probably. Definitely was the case for us."

"We're not that different. We like the same things."

"Name three." He challenged.

"We like gruesome TV programmes and movies. We both don't see the point in extensive alcohol consumption and we both hate smoking and think it's a pointless habit."

"Well I can't say you're wrong. Anyway, Erwin texted me asking when you're taking leave."

"When my belly is so big I can't walk properly."

"Hanji."

"I don't want to take leave! I love my job! Well, I love the people. I want to provide money too. After all we don't have a whole lot of it."

"Mom's already said she's going to get a good paying job to help us, and she's got a lot of money on her credit card. She's getting the carpet for the baby's room."

"What colour are we having? We're painting the room baby pink and we probably don't want white because babies make messes and messes show up on white."

Levi stuck up an eyebrow. "I thought you'd want to do something a little different. I got the baby pink but I think I've changed my mind."

"Different as in?"

"I was thinking glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, lampshade that looks like a moon and dark blue walls with maybe a tree and grass and then a green carpet that's like the same shade as the green paint."

Hanji stared at him for a few minutes before smiling wide. "Wow! That's such a good idea! I thought you'd want something traditional like pink."

"This is your child, Hanji. The kid won't like pink."

Hanji laughed and kissed his lips. "You're so right!"

He put his plate on the bedside table and pulled her on top of him, making her giggle.

"You're so sexy." He whispered, kissing her lips again, his arms wrapped around the back of her neck. "I love you so much."

"I won't be sexy for long. Soon I'll be fat."

Levi gave her a light slap around the head. "You're carrying our baby, and that is beautiful."

"Yeah but the bump doesn't just dissappear. It turns into fat and fat..."

Levi pressed his lips against hers, preventing her from speaking any more.

"You are and always will be beautiful." He whispered. Hanji rolled off of him.

"What do you wanna do for the rest of the day?" She asked.

"Whatever you want to do, baby."

"Let's sleep then."

Levi smiled and pulled the covers over them. Hanji turned with her back to against his chest and he rested his hand on her growing stomach.

"Love you." She whispered as she was drifting off.

"Love you too." He mumbled, stroking her stomach. "And I love you, my baby girl."

~Two Weeks Later~

Levi laid a waterproof sheet over the new green carpet in the spare room as Hanji prepared the dark blue paint. They were glad they'd got Mike to clear out the spiders, because even he screamed like a little girl at one of them that jumped off of the ceiling at him as he tried to catch it in a bowl. Nanaba almost shit herself laughing and Mike almost dropped the huge arachnid on her lap for revenge. 

"It's your birthday in a week, what would you like?" Levi asked as he took a paintbrush from her hand and dipped it in a medium green paint can. Hanji rested her hand on top of her belly that had grown even more.

"I don't know. I might ask for some tiny dresses and stuff for buba."

Levi smiled as he painted the skirting boards green. Little did Hanji know he'd already got her present and left it at Mike and Nanabas until the day. They were going around theirs after work anyway.

Hanji began painting upwards in random strips to resemble grass, filling in the gaps up to a certain line that was drawn evenly across the room.

"My books are getting bigger and starting to ache and stuff." Hanji said, kneeling down to paint more grass.

"Probably to prepare for lactation." He said. "I think big books suit you."

Hanji grinned. "You just like touching them. I bet you're gonna be well jealous when buba gets to suck whenever she cries."

"Will you let me suck them if I cry?"

Hanji flicked paint on to his old dungarees and he chuckled.

They went back to painting with the playlist Levi made for Hanji when they began dating playing quietly in the background. Hanji felt a strong sense of butterflies fly through her stomach that caused her to drop her brush.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, looking up from his painting.

"I think buba just kicked Levi." She said quietly. Levi stood up and put his hands on her stomach.

"She did it again!" She squealed, taking his hands and placing them on the underside of her stomach. There was a tiny pressure on his hand as quick as a flash. But it was there alright. A little hello from their daughter.

"Wow... our little girl."

"Before we know it I'll be in labour. Thank god Miles mom is my midwife. As confident as I am I don't want to flash my vagina to someone I don't know. But Mike's mother is a sweetheart just like him."

"He doesn't take after his mother doesn't he? I hope our baby has a mix of us both. I can't death with two of you but I can deal with a bit of you."

Hanji kissed him and he felt another press against his palm.

"She's going to be a fidget like her mother." He said, kissing her nape.

"Do you think she'll like her room?"

"Course she will."

"Will she like me?" She asked, turning to face him.

"If I like you then anyone can like you." He stated blankly.

Hanji raised an eyebrow. "Will I be a good mother?"

"Sweetheart you love our baby. That automatically makes you a good mother."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really."

The playlist was the only thing to be heard as they stood in silence for a few minutes, just feeling the sensation of the baby kicking. Before long, Hanji bent down and picked up the paintbrush.

"Let's keep painting."

He nodded. "Yeah."

~One Week Later~

Levi awoke Hanji with a kiss on the morning of her birthday and with a plate of pancakes with fresh fruit.

"Morning sweetheart." He said once she had sat up. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you baby. What time is it?"

"Quarter to nine. We have plenty of time before we need to get ready for work."

He placed a loving kiss on her head as she began to eat and she smiled.

"Bubas kicking." She said, her smile wide and beautiful on her face. She took Levi's hand and put it on her stomach. There were a few tiny pressures on his palm and he smiled.

"Definitely a fidgety girl like her mother. Does she kick a lot?"

"Yeah. Especially when I'm sat at the till. I guess she gets bored of work."

Levi chuckled. "Then maybe you should take leave."

Hanji rolled her eyes and ate a bite of pancake. "I love working our job!"

"Do you want your water to break at work?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well no... I just like getting out of the house."

"Mom's got her new job now, it pays really good money. Maybe you two should go somewhere."

Her eyes widened. "I don't think..."

"You said you'd give her a chance baby. Anyway, she's been pregnant with me, maybe she'll understand stuff. I think you two should get to know each other."

"I'll try I promise but my hormones are just being... weird."

"I don't want you working up until labour, sweetheart."

Hanji sighed. "Right, I'm twenty six today, so when I am twenty six weeks pregnant I will take leave."

"Five weeks. Okay." He said, kissing her cheek. "Are you looking forward to later? Erwins shutting the store early for you."

"Yeah I am."

Levi smiled and kissed her cheek again. "Good."

Hanji put the empty plate in the bedside table and kissed his lips. "Thanks for the pancakes baby. Let's get ready for work."

_

 

The hours seemed to stretch that day for Hanji. Even though she was now twenty six years old, her birthday still exited her greatly. It was a relief when Erwin shut the store, turning the open sign around to read closed.

They all made their way to Mike and Nanabas apartment with plenty of food from the store. Levi was swinging Hanji's hand gently back and forth as they walked.

"I hope you like your present." He said quietly.

"You have great taste, so I should." Hanji said happily. Levi smiled slightly.

They got to the apartment about fifteen minutes later, everyone immediately perking up. Before Hanji could step into the apartment Nanaba pulled her away from the door.

"They need to set stuff up and Jean get us when it's all ready. You'll love it! I accidentally got an early present for buba but it's great!"

"Okay. Anyway I want details on how you and Mike are doing."

"We had a bit of an argument last night." Nanaba admitted.

"Why! You never argue!" 

"I wanna make one of those." She pouted, pointing at Hanji's big stomach.

"And he doesn't?"

Nanaba shrugged. "He just kept brushing it off and kinda not listening to me whenever I tried to talk about babies. And then I nagged and we shouted and I slept in the spare room."

"Oh honey! Are you two okay now?"

"We haven't spoken since. Oh well, one of us will come around. It'll be him. Anyway I love the present I got buba! I kinda want it."

Hanji smiled. "I will hear more about this argument later. But if you love the present it's gotta be good." 

Jean stepped out of the apartment with Armins hand in his own.

"All ready for ya, ladies." He said. 

"Thanks Jean!" Hanji said, smiling broadly at him.

Nanaba whipped out her phone and turned on her camera. "Let's go."

When Hanji stepped into the apartment it was dark, the only light coming from the candles on a birthday cake. Everyone began singing happy birthday to her as she walked towards the table where the cake was.

It was a tall cake covered in blue icing and M&Ms going diagonally across it like a rainbow. As they finished she blew out all twenty six of the candles with one breath.

The lights turned on and she was attacked by Eren and Nanaba who both practically jumped on her while everyone was clinking beers and cheering.

"Jesus guys! You're gonna squish us!"

"When all the kids leave I'll give you the presents from us. You'll cry."

Hanji smiled. "Probably knowing me with my hormones."

The kids didn't stay for long. Most of them gave her cards with money but Eren got her a pretty bracelet with a charm shaped as a silver and pink pram. It brought a tear to her eye, and she pulled Eren into a tight hug to hide a tear falling from her eye.

When the kids left and only Hanji, Levi, Mike, Nanaba and Erwin remained, Nanaba went to get the presents for Hanji. Levi pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Nanaba emerged with a plastic bag filled with presents.

"Right, there's another one but that will come after. And of course we have a present from Levi. Go crazy!"

Hanji noticed that she avoided sitting next to Mike, instead sitting between Levi and Erwin. She frowned at her for a minute before smiling and picking a small box out of the bag. Some where wrapped in blue and some in rose gold.

"The rose gold ones are from me and the blue ones are from Mike." Nanaba explained. Hanji nodded and focused on the small blue box. Inside it was a charm in the shape of a puppy.

"Eren told me he was getting you a Pandora bracelet so I got you another charm for it." He explained as Hanji put it on the bracelet.

"Thank you! I still think we should get a puppy but I don't think Levi would let me." She said with a frown aimed at her fiance who rolled his eyes. Hanji smiled and picked out a flat-ish rose gold present. She tore the paper from the present and saw a pair of earrings shaped like geckos.

"Aw they're so cute! They remind me of when we went to Greece and caught that gecko in the jar." Hanji said, making Nanaba laughed at the memory.

After getting through the bag of gifts, they cut the tall cake that happened to have M&Ms in the centre. They sat eating and talking for a bit until Nanaba stood.

"Mike can you help me with the last present?" She asked. He nodded and followed her into the spare room.

"Damn." Erwin said. "They never argue and they don't seem to be making an effort to make up."

Hanji snorted. "Please. Soon Nanaba will be so crazy due to lack of attention she'll straight up fuck him and then they'll make up." 

Nanaba emerged from the spare room. "Mike didn't want me to get it but I needed to because I love your baby."

Mike walked out backwards and when he turned everyone in the room gasped. The teddy bear was huge, almost as tall as Nanaba and definitely taller than Levi.

"Oh my god guys! She's going to love this so much!"

Tears filled her eyes and Levi hugged her close as she emptied out her happy tears on his shoulder.

"Levi look at it! Buba is going to love it!" She cried, feeling strong butterflies in her stomach indicating that her baby was kicking.

"God Nanaba's going to spoil her." He said, causing Nanaba to laugh.

"You know it!"

Hanji calmed down and stood up to get a proper look at the bear that was in a sitting position yet still taller than Levi.

"God guys I love you two so much!" She cried, pulling the both of them into a hug.

When she let go both of the blonds had the breath squeezed out of them and shirts dampened.

"I love you guys." Hanji clarified, kissing each of them on the cheek.

"We love you more. Anyway we still have Levi's present to go." Nanaba said excitedly.

Hanji went and pulled Levi up. "What is it?"

"You'll see." He said, kissing her head. "Let's go."

"Go where?" She asked. Nanaba put a finger to her lips and opened the apartment door. Levi held Hanji's hand and lead her outside the apartment building and onto the street. He produced a thin black box from his jacket pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and saw an electronic car key in the felt padding of the box. She turned to Levi.

"You got us a car?" She asked in disbelief.

"No. I got you a car." He said. "Press the key and you'll find out which one it is."

She pressed the unlock button and headlights went on an off in front of her. The car was beautiful. A dark green Land Rover that shone in the sunset. It was similar to Mike and Nanabas, but theirs was black and older.

"Levi it's beautiful!" She cried, throwing her arms around him.

"Look inside, I've hidden more presents for you."

She took his hand and they walked to the car. "Where do I start?"

"Wherever you want."

Hanji giggled and opened the back door and saw a baby seat, big enough to fit a newborn baby. The cushioning was light pink.

"It's so sweet!" She said. Levi kissed her cheek and she kept looking in the back. She found a little package in black paper. It was a necklace with two small hearts reading 'Levi' and 'Buba'.

"Can you put it on, Levi?" She asked sweetly, holding her chestnut locks from her neck.

Levi took the necklace and put it on, kissing the clasp after he'd done.

"Thank you! Where should I look next?"

"I recommend the front seat." He said.

Hanji opened the door to the front and opened the glove compartment to reveal a thin black box. Hanji sat on the seat and lifted the lid, revealing a babies onesie in a frame with a pink background. It had everyone's names from work on there in different colors.

"Oh baby this is beautiful! I love it." She said, pulling him into a hug and a kiss. She was grateful that Mike, Nanaba and Erwin had stayed inside.

"I thought you might. Keep looking baby."

She found another little box that contained a pretty keyring of a silver heart that read 'I love you - Levi' 

There was another hug and kiss exchanged and she went to the trunk of the car. Levi grinned as she was about to open it.

"What are you grinning at?" She asked, kissing his smiling lips.

"Just open the trunk." He said, returning her kiss.

She nervously opened the trunk, eyes widening when she saw what was inside.

"Levi..."

It was beautiful. The white dress was strapless and around the torso it would hug her figure to go out into streams of white around her legs. There was also a beautiful tiara with red and transparent crystals.

"Oh Levi... this is just..."

"I saw you staring at it when we went shopping with Mike and Nan. It will look beautiful on you when we get married. Mom helped me afford..."

She kissed him, cutting off his words as happy tears fell down her face.

"It's so beautiful. I love you so much for all of this."

Levi wiped tears from her face. "Anything for you two. Anyway, do you want to drive us home? You have your licence."

"Yeah. Okay. We need to go get the stuff though."

They went back up and Mike helped them bring the huge teddy bear to the car, sitting it in the backseat. Hanji quickly whispered to him.

"Sort things out between the both of you, okay?" 

Mike looked at her and sighed. "You're with her aren't you? I just want to get married first."

"Then tell her that. Or talk it through. Or better yet propose."

"I'm scared."

"Why? You love each other. You've been dating for ten years since you were fifteen. You've been through a lot together including her terrible emo phase. If that didn't scare you then this shouldn't."

"I'll think about it. Anyway, have a safe drive home and text Nana when you get back."

"I will."

Hanji was in love with the car and how smooth it was and was kind of disappointed when they got home. Kuchel wasn't there when they got back, she was probably still at work. They went into the baby's room still empty of furniture and put the huge 5ft 5" teddy bear in the corner. 

Levi got a shower while Hanji simply collapsed on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly with the sound of water in the background and the feel of her baby kicking.


	4. Third Trimester

"No Levi, that part goes there."

Hanji and Levi were sat on the floor with pieces of the crib they were building scattered around them. So far they had gotten nowhere and we're tempted to call Mike and get him to help them.

But Hanji was determined. Twenty five weeks pregnant and a baby as big as a cauliflower. Her big bump was convenient to her, as when she sat down she could balance a bowl on top of it. 

"I swear it goes here. Look at the instructions."

Hanji took the manual from the floor and looked at the over complicated diagram. Why couldn't normal things have manuals like lego buildings? It would be so much easier.

"Okay you may be right." She admitted. Levi smirked.

"Told you so. Anyway, can you pass me one of the little screws please?"

Hanji handed him one and looked around the room, fully painted and glow in the dark stars all over the ceiling.

"I we did a good job in here, Levi. It looks great."

Levi finished screwing the two bits of wood together. "Yeah. It really does. She'll love it."

"I love it. I think we should paint our room too. I mean it's just white. Maybe we can paint it a nice color."

"Like?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was thinking teal. Maybe a feature wall where we stick Polaroid pictures of our family with pretty tape."

"I like the picture idea, but teal wouldn't go with our bathroom with black tiles in my opinion. Dark purple would look nice."

Hanji pondered that for a second. "Yeah you're right. They sell Polaroid cameras and the special paper at work. And we get forty percent off."

"Yeah. Also, you only have one week left at work. This is your last day off before leave."

Hanji whimpered. "I don't wanna go! I'll be lonely."

"Mom's going to pull shorter shifts so she can stay here longer. She said when she was pregnant with me she lived alone and it really freaked her out when it got dark. Especially because of the gangs where we used to live."

"That's nice of her. But I'm tough." Hanji said.

"But hormones Hanji. And mothers instinct." Levi reminded her, causing her to sigh.

"I guess."

"Are you scared about being alone with her?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No, not at all. Not anymore anyway. She's been giving me advice and stuff and honestly she's helping a lot. I just don't want to end up being the reason she's not getting as much money."

"Hanji she doesn't give two shits about money. She cares about me, you and the baby. Speaking of which, we haven't come up with any baby names."

Hanji looked confused. "I thought you'd want to call her Isabel."

Levi looked at her with sad eyes and nodded. "I do."

"Then Isabel it is!" Hanji said happily. 

"I thought you'd want to have more of a discussion." Levi said, trying to piece together more of the crib.

"Isabel is a pretty name. We'll decide on the middle name together instead, yeah?"

Levi nodded. "Okay."

They kept putting the crib together with music playing from Hanji's phone until they put the last piece on and the small matress.

"Levi! It looks so good!" Hanji squealed, pulling her fiance into a hug. He could feel little Isabel kick as they hugged.

"It's late and we have work tomorrow. Do you want something to eat and then go to bed?"

"I am tired. I think I'm just going to go straight to bed. I'm not too hungry."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yep!"

While Levi made himself something in the kitchen, Hanji changed into a t shirt big enough to accommodate her growing stomach. She climbed into bed and whispered a goodnight to Isabel before drifting off.

~One Week Later~

Hanji was very upset on her last day, to say the least.

She didn't want to go. She loved it there with all of the nice people and the way they could always make her laugh. 

Nanaba hugged her as soon as she came in, knowing she'd be emotional.

"Do it for Buba." She said quietly. Despite knowing that they were going to call the little girl Isabel, she still couldn't drop the nickname she'd called the baby for the past six and a half months.

"Yeah."

"I'll visit after work every day. Promise."

"Thanks Nan."

Eren pulled her into a hug when he came in too, and he didn't want to let go.

"I'll visit I promise. After all I love little Izzie"

Hanji smiled and ruffled his hair. "Love ya, kiddo."

The day passed too quickly for anyone's liking, and soon it was eight at night. Time for Hanji to leave.

She kissed Levi's lips before going. "I'll see you at ten."

"Tch, you don't need to wait up. Get some rest."

"Do you want me to pick you up?" She asked.

"No thank you. Get some rest, you don't look great."

Hanji nodded and kissed his lips once more. She walked out of the store with two cans of dark purple paint and a frozen pizza. She was slightly upset but she also felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

When she got home however her mood changed. She began to cry uncontrollably thinking about being lonely and that all of her friends were at work. Kuchel came out from the bathroom and was quick to comfort her. She wasn't expecting the brunette to pull her into a hug as she cried.

"Do you want me to call Levi?" She asked, rubbing her back.

Hanji shook her head. "It's okay. I'm okay. I just need a bath. I got us a pizza but I'm not really hungry anymore."

"Maybe a bath will change your mind. I'll put it on after. Go and relax a bit."

Hanji walked to the main bathroom, but stopped in the doorway.

"Was what you said about me true back then?" She asked.

Kuchel froze. "Not for a single second."

"Then why did it sound... right? Why did it seem true? Why did it sound like you knew something."

"Because I was drunk. I regret it every second. Did you believe me?"

"Kind of. I mean, I was dumped in an orphanage after birth. It must've been an easy decision."

Kuchel shook her head. "No. It's never easy. When you have Isabel you'll understand how hard it is to let your baby go."

Hanji rested her hands on her bump and tears fell down on it. Izzie kicked a lot, especially now. Because she was stressed and emotional.

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door, running the taps on the bath. She sat on the lid of the toilet and stroked her baby bump lovingly, feeling the baby kick.

"You're very fidgety today, baby." She said. "Is it because mommy is sad? I'll try and be happy, okay?"

She poured bubble bath into the running water and bubbles began to form. 

Hanji sat in the bath and the hot water instantly soothed her aching muscles. She layed down and began to doze off in the bath, the water up to her throat. She only woke up when there was a knock on the door and she realised that the water had run cold.

"Hanji? Can I come in?"

'It's only Levi.' She thought before answering with a yes.

Levi stepped in and stuck his eyebrows up. "You fell asleep in the bath?"

"Yeah."

"I told you that you didn't need to wait up." He said, handing her a towel. 

"I was relaxing." She said, taking it from him and wrapping it around her body as she stood.

"Do you feel better? Mom said you asked her about what she said back then. She's been worried about you since."

"As I thought about it more it just sounded like it was true."

"It wasn't true Hanji. No one could abandon you."

"Then why was I raised in an orphanage since infancy?" She challenged.

"Maybe your mother was young and couldn't find the strength to abort. Maybe she was sick. Maybe she had an abusive husband or boyfriend."

Hanji stood there in silence, not really knowing what to say to him. In the end she just shook her head and walked out past him and into their bedroom to get ready for bed.

~One Month Later~

There was a knock at the door at six o'clock sharp and Hanji answered. The blond on the other side of the door had a duffel bag with her, and Hanji looked at her with worried eyes.

"It's not what it looks like. I just found a baby shop with a fifty percent off sale and, well. This." Nanaba said with a shrug.

Hanji laughed. "My baby and any you have will be spoiled silly. Mike will be the strict parent who isn't that strict."

"Let's take a look!" Nanaba said excitedly, walking in and pulling the brunette into a hug.

They sat on the floor with mugs of hot chocolate and Nanaba opened the duffle bag.

"Well here we have a three pack of onesies that I found really adorable because they have ducks on and I know how much you love ducks."

Hanji looked at them and smiled. "She's going to love them. If she doesn't love ducks then I don't know who's child she is."

"Levi's. Anyway, here I found a little pig teddy that is really cute because it just is."

Hanji laughed. "You find anything cute Nan."

"You know it, girl. And here we have, wait for it, A TINY PAIR OF BUNNY SLIPPERS!"

Hanji laughed at how adorable they were and Nanabas enthusiasm. They were a light grey with light pink in their ears.

"Nan when you have kids they will have so many pairs of shoes."

"What can I say? I love shoes! Here are just some blankets with ducks and one with pink and purple spots. And I also have baby bubble bath and a really nice smelling bar of soap that is good for sensitive skin."

"You'll be a really great mother." Hanji said. Nanaba looked up at her at and went red.

"Mike said we would start trying on Christmas." She said. Hanji remembered what he said about engagement first and knew what he was planning.

"That's sweet. I mean, you will be a good mother. You already act like a second mother to Izzie, buying her special sensitive skin soap. You'll be a pro."

Nanaba laughed. "Thanks. It means a lot. I got a little pink towel as well and a light pink hat because she's going to be born in winter. I also got her pink gloves, because I read online that young babies have quite a harsh grip and can dig their nails into you."

"Are you sure you're not already pregnant and have done all of your research in the first couple of weeks?" Hanji asked, tilting her head.

"I just love babies. And I want to have knowledge for when I do get pregnant and have a baby. By the way I also got a pack of diapers for newborns and some sensitive wipes. Very exciting!"

"Thanks, Nan. Really. Now I really can stock up my labour bag."

"Ooh can I see it?"

Hanji stood and went into the spare room, coming back a second later with a pink and purple stripy bag.

"Levi picked it. He didn't want the one with ducks on. But we got a duck keyring." Hanji said, sitting down with the bag and looking in it.

"Empty. For now."

Nanaba chuckled as Hanji began to carefully arrange things in the bag. First the diaper pack, stood up on its side to allow the wipes to fit next to it. There was already a muslin blanket in the front pocket where she put the pink towel. She put the three onesies on top of each other on the diapers and wipes. She had never concentrated so hard in her entire life. It needed to be perfect. Once she had done, Nanaba chuckled.

"You know I never actually thought you could concentrate so hard on something." She said with a smile plastered on her face.

"I don't know why I'm suddenly so Levi about things." Hanji sighed. Nanaba laughed.

"Must be a pregnancy thing. After all you are seven and a half months. Not that long left."

Hanji shuddered. "I'm afraid Nan. Back then I wasn't so scared, but now... after watching programmes and reading stuff online I'm really scared Nan."

"Hey, Levi will be there. So will I if you want." Nanaba said.

"Of course I want you there. The two of you will have a hand each. You're my family, after all. The only family I ever had until now."

Nanaba downed the last of her hot chocolate and smiled. "You know I feel the same about you. And I know you'd be there if and when I give birth. God poor Mike! I've said some things to him when we were teenagers but I can't imagine what I'd say to him."

"It's not a pretty sight when you are angry." Hanji admitted. Nanaba picked up her phone and sighed.

"Told Mike I'd be back in time for dinner at seven. I'd better go."

"Do you want a lift?" Hanji asked.

Nanaba shook her head. "Nah, I'm good. I need to exercise, I'm getting fat."

Hanji gawked at her. "Have you seen me? You've got a perfect flat stomach girl!"

"You're pregnant that's different. If you're pregnant it's cute."

Hanji laughed. "Yeah. I'll see you whenever, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll come by and visit in a couple of days. Promise."

Hanji smiled and stood up to let the blond out, and when she went she looked at the labour bag and smiled, putting it back in the lap of the giant teddy bear. She looked around the room.

The walls, painted like that of a forest and the ceiling, covered in stars and a moon in the middle of them giving out light. The crib in the middle of the room that they had saved for, the money jar on the windowsill that had almost three hundred dollars in there to save up for things like college. The teddy bear in the corner and the cheap armchair in the corner for when Isabel needs feeding. She knew that for a while this room won't be slept in, that Isabel would sleep in their room in the little moses basket, but she was still glad the room was all done and as beautiful as it was.

"Hanji?"

She snapped out of her daydreams and turned to see Kuchel standing in the doorway.

"Have you eaten yet?" She asked.

Hanji shook her head. "No, I'm not that hungry."

Kuchel raised an eyebrow. "You sure? I'm gonna run by the store..."

"I need anything spicy!" Hanji said quickly. Again Kuchel raised a brow.

"Cravings huh?"

Hanji nodded sheepishly and Kuchel chuckled. "Well, I can't say you're cravings are as weird as the ones I had."

"How weird were they?" Hanji asked.

"Well, I once craved butterscotch pudding and pizza. That's not even the worst. Why don't you come along and pick stuff?"

Hanji nodded. "Okay."

Kuchel wouldn't let her drive, so she sat in the passenger seat sulking. She loved her car, it reminded her of the wedding dress that was hung neatly into error closet. They pulled up outside the store and it was quite busy as it usually was at night. 

They walked into the store and walked to the freezer aisle where Hanji got a jalapeño and hot sausage pizza and a tub of mint ice cream. Then they went to the aisle with the potato chips, and Hanji got flaming hot cheetos and doritos. 

They went towards the tills and Hanji went to Levi's till, seeing him falling asleep with his head on the metallic surface. 

"Levi?" 

He jolted awake and yawned. "Hey, sweetheart."

"You're tired." Hanji said.

"It's been a long day, baby. How has your day been?" He asked as he began to scan the items she'd picked. 

"Nan came over earlier. Had a catch up. I have a suprise for you when you get home."

Levi grinned but then frowned. "Tch, don't wait up for me. You look more tired than me."

"I can wait up. I napped a lot during the day."

"What's with the spicy stuff?" He asked.

"Craving." Hanji explained. Levi nodded.

"Well, if you get tired go to sleep and don't wait up. We get a day off tomorrow so we can start painting our room if you want."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." 

"Right, I'll see you at home at ten. I love you."

"Love you too. Here's the money."

"On the house." Levi said, and leaned over the counter to press a kiss on Hanji's lips.

~

Hanji waited up for him, and when he got in she walked into his open arms.

"Nanaba brought a load of stuff over earlier and I packed them into the labour bag. But they're so cute!"

She pulled him into the spare room and got the labour bag from the lap of the giant teddy bear. Hanji sat on the armchair and Levi on the floor.

It took about fifteen minutes for Levi to see everything.

"Wow. Nanaba got all of this?" He asked.

"Yep. She made sure the soap was for sensitive skin and everything."

"She's like a mother without a child." Levi said. Hanji nodded.

"Apparently her and Mike are going to start trying on Christmas which must mean he's proposing on Christmas. He did say he wanted to be engaged before any kids."

Levi nodded and began to pack the bag the way she had before. "You did a good job. I assume you've eaten."

"Yep! I'm getting tired now though. Shall we go to bed?"

"I'm going to have a shower first. Care to join me?" He asked, giving a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

"I had a bath today. And I'm tired."

"Tch, I told you not to wait up for me." Levi scoffed. Hanji kissed his lips.

"I wanted to see you when you came home. So did Izzie."

"Get some sleep, sweetheart. I'll be out in about five minutes."

Hanji smiled and kissed his cheek, going to get changed for bed and cleaning her teeth. She climbed into bed about the same time Levi came out of the shower. However her eyelids were heavy and she ended up falling asleep just as Levi climbed in bed beside her, kissing her goodnight.

~One Month Later~

Hanji was beginning to get terrified.

Eight and a half months pregnant and she was beginning to get anxious about childbirth. The due date of her baby only twelve days away and she was getting fake contractions. Every time she felt one she would panic and sometimes cry, calling Kuchel in a fit of fear.

Levi took family leave after the first few fake contractions to look after her. Their room had been painted and a few pictures of Hanji and Levi were stuck on the wall with tape. One when they were teenagers and another of Hanji's stomach where she had just begun to show.

They sat in bed together with the laptop, playing The Lion King with chocolates on the bed.

"Levi?" Hanji asked quietly.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"How are we going to get to the hospital when you can't drive?" She asked. 

"We'll call Mom. Or Mike or Nanaba. Everything will be fine. I'll be with you."

Hanji nodded and ate a truffle. "I want Nan in the room with us." 

"Tch, you didn't even need to tell me for me to know that."

Hanji looked back at the screen to see the iconic 'long live the king' scene where Scar kills Mufasa. It took her days to get over that when she was a kid, and she was suprised that her hormones didn't take over and make her cry. She couldn't wait for Izzie to watch it. She wanted her baby to grow up with good taste.

"Mike's invited us over later. Do you want to go?" He asked.

"Yeah sure. I think I should get some fresh air and a change of scenery."

Levi nodded in agreement. "He wants to know what you'll want to eat. We're getting takeout."

"Hmm I think I fancy sushi."

Levi texted Mike as he nodded and Hanji leaned to kiss her cheek.

"Soon that moses basket will have a little person in it." She said, smiling broadly.

"Yeah. Not that long, huh. Less than two weeks." He said, kissing her lips and lovingly stroking her stomach.

"You'll definitely be with me right?"

Levi sighed. "Yes, Hanji. Do you really think I would miss the birth of my own baby?"

"Yeah you're right. I'm just anxious. What time are we going to Mike and Nans?"

"Nanaba is picking us up in an hour." 

Hanji nodded and snuggled back down in the thick fluffy blankets and against Levi's chest. He put a hand on her big stomach and gently stroked circles around her belly button. After the movie had finished the both of them had showers and dressed in time for Nanaba to pick them up.

Nanaba enveloped Hanji into a hug as soon as she opened the door.

"Got your bag? I know how anxious you get." Nanaba said.

"Levi's got it." Hanji replied.

"Awesome! I also respect your choice of fast food."

Hanji smiled and took Nanaba's arm as the three of them took the elevator down to the ground floor and got into Nanaba's Land Rover. It was a quiet drive and when they got there they took the elevator up to the eleventh (and top) floor to Mike and Nanabas apartment.

They all sat on the roof with hot chocolate and a log burner burning to keep everyone warm in the harsh late October weather.

There was a heated debate about what film to watch when the sushi came, and it was between Harry Potter and Men in Black. In the end, Harry Potter won and they went downstairs when the door bell rang, indicating that the sushi had arrived. They all sat on the couch and watched while eating.

Levi took Hanji's hand and kissed it lovingly, stroking it with his thumb.

"You feeling alright?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. Izzie's kicking a lot."

"Can I feel?!" Nanaba squealed, making them all jump.

"Sure." Hanji said, taking Nanaba's hand and putting it near where her belly button was. 

"She likes Harry Potter." Nanaba said causing Hanji to chuckle.

"She's my kid. Of course she's going to have good movie taste." Hanji shrugged.

"God save me when she watches any of that romance crap you like." Levi scoffed. Hanji leaned and kissed him on the cheek.

"You love them really." She said happily. Levi rolled his eyes.

After Isabel had stopped kicking, Nanaba took her hand away from Hanji's stomach and they kept watching the film. Hanji felt something that made her body stiffen and heart pound in her chest.

"Guys." She said, hardly a whisper.

They all looked at her with worried expressions. "What's wrong?" Nanaba asked.

"My waters broke."


	5. Birth

"My waters broke"

They all looked at her in disbelief until Levi finally spoke.

"Okay. Okay. We need to go to the hospital."

Hanji hissed in pain as pain spread through her abdomen. She'd had contractions lately, but none as painful as this. It felt like a strong ache on her lower back and a very strong menstrual cramp.

"We should probably hurry up." Nanaba said, grabbing her car keys. "You've got the labor bag?"

"In the backseat of your car." Levi said, holding Hanji's hand and rubbing her back.

"Right. Let's go." Nanaba said.

"Call Eren." Hanji said through the pain.

"I will in the car. Come on." Nanaba insisted, taking Hanji's hand and helping her up. Hanji took deep breaths as Levi and Nanaba helped her to the elevator. They got to the ground floor and helped her down the stairs of the apartment building and to the car. Levi and Hanji climbed into the back with Levi in the middle. As the car started, Hanji rested her head on Levi's shoulder, breathing deeply in and out.

"Levi you'll stay with me won't you?" She asked quietly as the car began to move.

"Of course I will." Levi replied, placing his hand on her huge stomach. Hanji put her hand on his and thought about how soon their baby would be with them and in their arms. And then they could take her home.

"Have you called your mom?" Hanji asked.

Levi shook his head. "No. Nanaba! We need to stop off at ours to pick up my mom."

"Got it." Nanaba said from the front. Levi placed a kiss on Hanji's head. He then texted Kuchel to tell her that Hanji was in labor and that she should listen for a car horn outside the apartment.

Hanji hissed in pain again, and the same pain spread though her lower half. She squeezed Levi's hand and he stroked her stomach.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"I need a cheeseburger." She said.

"A cheeseburger? Hanji you're in labor!"

"I'm having a craving, Levi. Can we stop at McDonald's, Nan?" Hanji asked.

"We need to get you in the hospital, Hanji." Nanaba said.

"Nana, please!" Hanji whined.

"Fine! We'll get a drive thru after we pick up Levi's mom." Nanaba sighed. Mike nudged her arm and she quickly shot him a look.

"Do you wanna have an argument with a pregnant woman in labor?" She asked. Hanji kept taking deep breaths through the pain and the car pulled up outside their apartment and Nanaba honked the car horn. A few minutes later, Kuchel came out of the building and climbed into the backseat, putting the labor bag on her lap.

"Are you alright?" She asked Hanji who was still breathing slowly and deeply.

"Yep, just contractions." She replied.

Kuchel nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Pretry afraid, but excited that Izzie will be with us soon." Hanji said.

Nanaba began to drive again and the car was silent for a bit until they pulled up at McDonald's drive thru.

"Why are we here?" Kuchel asked.

"Craving." Hanji explained as Nanaba placed the order for a cheeseburger and a bottle of water. The car moved around and the order was paid for and passed through the little window. Nanaba began driving again and Mike passed Hanji the burger and the bottle of water. 

"Drink as well. You need to stay hydrated." He said as Hanji eagerly unwrapped the cheeseburger. The pain soon came back however, and Hanji hissed in pain as she was starting to eat.

"Okay that's four minutes between contractions. We need to speed up." Mike said. The car began to move faster but the hospital was still twenty minutes away. After the contraction was over, Hanji took a drink of the water and began to eat quickly.

"Levi I'm really tired." Hanji groaned. Levi kissed her cheek.

"You're going to have to push through. For Isabel." He said softly, stroking her hair. Hanji nodded and held his hand tight as the car moved faster towards the hospital. A few contractions later and they were outside and helping Hanji from the car and into the hospital.

They were lead to the birth centre connected to the hospital and told to wait. The room was small, but she was grateful to get her own.

"We didn't call Eren." Hanji said, taking out her phone.

"Honey we'll call him after, okay? He won't be able to make it so late at night." Nanaba said. Hanji wanted to argue, but she didn't have the energy. Usually there wasn't any point trying to argue with Nanaba.

A nurse stepped into the room, stopping any responses Hanji might have made.

"Hi, Hanji. My name is Petra and I'm going to help you deliver your baby. How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad considering the situation." Hanji replied, sounding slightly pained.

"How far apart are contractions?" Petra asked.

"Four minutes." Nanaba said. 

"Right. Who is the partner in here?"

"Me." Levi said. Petra nodded.

"Are you having anyone else in here?" She asked.

Hanji nodded. "Nana. Sorry Mike, Kuchel, but I find it..."

"Uncomfortable. I understand." Mike said quietly.

"Me too." Kuchel added.

"I mean I wouldn't even let Eren in here." Hanji said.

"Well it would scar the poor brat for life." Levi pointed out.

Petra gave Hanji a hospital robe and after she had changed into it helped her onto the depressing hospital bed. After another contraction Petra spoke.

"That one was two minutes apart from the last. Soon you're going to have to prepare to push."

Hanji nodded as sweat became prominent on her head and her breathing was deep but quick. As the minutes wore on, she got even more worried and scared for the pain to come. Levi and Nanaba held her hands and after about a minute she squeezed both of them hard as pain shot through her abdomen. 

"Deep breaths Hanji." Petra reminded her, and Hanji tried to take deep breaths but they were ragged and inconsistent.

"Hanji you're going to need to push now, okay?"

"I'm tired!" She whined, leaning her head to rest on Levi's arm.

"Come on, sweetheart you can do it." He told her reassuringly. 

"I'm going to count down from three and when I say one you've got to push, okay?"

Hanji nodded. "Okay."

"Three... two... one!"

Hanji put all of her strength into the push until she fell back against the bed in exhaustion. She squeezed Levi's and Nanaba's hands so hard it could have broken bones. After all, she was a strong woman. 

"That was great, Hanji, well done." Petra said. "You get a couple of minutes rest now until your next contraction. Do you need anything?"

Tears were on her face. No matter how much she wanted to be strong, the pain she felt was nothing she'd ever imagined. 

"Can I have... some water?" She asked. "Really cold."

"I'll get someone to bring you a glass of water with some ice for you." Petra said, pressing a red button and speaking into the speaker. Tears continued to fall down her face unwillingly and she rested her head on Levi's arm again.

"Levi I'm tired and it hurts." She whined, more tears falling. He stroked some hair out of her eyes.

"You're doing great, Hanji. I wouldn't be able to take the pain if I were in the situation you are. You're doing so well."

The words made Hanji feel better and a bit less stressed that she wasn't good enough. Another nurse cam in with a tall glass of water with ice. She gave it to Petra and Petra gave it to Hanji. She drank quickly and pain shot through her abdomen again, causing her to cry out in pain.

"You've got to push again, Hanji. I'll count down. Three... two... one!"

Hanji pushed again, crying out in pain. She pushed hard and squeezed Levi and Nanabas hands hard. After the push she fell back in exhaustion and began to cry again at the soreness and stinging and burning going on. Nanaba squeezed her hand.

"Honey you're doing so great. I think we're gonna see buba pretty soon."

The words gave Hanji adrenaline and an urge to push. She wanted, no, needed to see her baby. Before Petra could even get to one again she pushed hard, desperate to see her baby. Desperate to feel her baby in her arms, to hold her, to kiss her, to talk to her, even though she may not understand. 

About thirty minutes later she was still pushing, but she wasn't worried. She had read online that it can sometimes take hours. As she pushed again, Petra sat up to see Hanji's face.

"I can see the head, Hanji! Only a few more pushes."

Hearing those words made Hanji want to push even more, and she did, pushing harder than ever, the force on Levi and Nanabas hands enough to break fingers. There was a snap and Nanaba yelped in pain.

"It's okay! Just my ring broke and dug into my finger!" She said, taking her hand from Hanji's and taking hold of it again once she had taken the broken ring off. "Now push, woman!"

Hanji pushed again and there was a burning sensation where the baby was coming out of, and it felt like something was slipping out. There was a cry from across the bed. Hanji couldn't see due to the hospital robe but she knew. She'd done it. Her baby was here. The realisation made her burst into tears of joy as she heard the tiny baby crying at the top of her little lungs.

"It's a girl!" Petra exclaimed. "Just let me give her a bit of a clean." Hanji flopped down onto the bed and Levi kissed her hand.

"Oh sweetheart you did so well. And now we have our baby."

"She's going to be so cute! I'll leave you to it." Nanaba said, taking her leave. Hanji was going to protest but Nanaba was too quick, and Hanji knew it was probably because she was crying too.

"Here you go. I'll leave you both to it but I'll be back soon to do some simple check ups." Petra said, handing Isabel to her, swaddled a soft towel. The pain and the whole world disappeared around Hanji as she gazed at her tiny daughter in her arms, still fussing and crying quietly. Her heart filled with love and warmth at the sight of her baby and how absolutely gorgeous she was. She had Hanji's lips and Levi's nose, eye shape and ears. Her eyes were still closed for now, but soon they would reveal what colour they are. She was still fussing slightly in her arms, but the crying had stopped and Hanji put her finger to her hand, and Isabel held on tight. Hanji pulled her baby up to her face to give her a kiss on the head. She noticed Levi taking pictures, but didn't pay any attention. All she could focus on was her daughter.

"Oh Levi she's beautiful." Hanji whispered in awe. Levi came back to sit next to her and gaze at their new baby girl.

"She definitely takes after her mother there." Levi said, giving Hanji a kiss on the head. "I got us some pictures."

"Do I look like hell?" Hanji asked.

"A little. But you'll always be beautiful to me." 

Hanji continued to stare at the newborn baby in her arms. "Hold her, Levi." She whispered.

Levi put her phone beside her and turned the characters to face the bed. Hanji handed Isabel to him.

"Be careful with her head." Hanji said, getting camera up on her phone. Levi nodded as he looked down at his baby daughter. She was still awake, still fussing in his arms, but her little eyes were closed still. Hanji took pictures as he held her, kissing her forehead like Hanji had before, admiring the new life they had made.

"I'm really tired." Hanji yawned. She still looked like hell and felt like she could eat a whole McDonald's out of food. But rest first.

Petra came back in. "Okay, I'm going to take her for some basic tests now, so you get some rest and I'll wake you up when she needs to be fed. You are breastfeeding?"

Hanji nodded. "Yes."

"Alright. Get some well earned rest." She said, taking Isabel from Levi. Hanji sunk back down on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

~

Levi left her and walked out to the waiting room where Mike, Nanaba, Kuchel, Erwin and Eren sat. They all sat up straighter when they saw him.

"How's Hanji?" Eren asked. "Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Everything's fine. I think. The nurse has taken Isabel for a couple of tests and Hanji is sleeping for a bit."

"When can I see them?" He asked.

"Whenever she feels awake enough to have a full conversation without falling asleep. We'll probably wait until we've gone home and settled a bit."

Eren nodded and the room fell silent.

"We'll schedule a get together once we're home and rested." Levi said. "I'm going back now."

They all nodded and Levi went back to the hospital room and sat in the chair, slowly drifting off until Petra came back in with Isabel, who was crying.

"All tests done, she just needs to be fed. Have you brought a labor bag?"

Levi remembered it only then, and reached underneath the chair to get it.

"Do you want to dress her?" Petra asked.

"I think she'll be insulted if she isn't the first." Levi said. Petra smiled.

"Most women I treat are like that." She said, and put Isabel carefully onto a small padded table. Levi began to drift off again until he heard Hanji's voice. He jolted up to see Hanji feeding their child.

"Was I asleep? How long?" He asked.

"About five to ten minutes. You must be really tired." Hanji said quietly, still looking at their baby.

"You need more rest than I do. When are we going home?"

"It's two in the morning now, but everything is fine with Izzie and we're allowed to go home either tonight or tomorrow. I'd rather tonight, I don't like hospitals."

"Alright. Do you have any other clothes?"

"Only the ones I brought. Anyway, doesn't she look adorable in the duck onesie!"

"Yeah, she does. Nanaba doesn't have the child seat in the back of the car."

"The hospital can lend us a carrier that straps into the car."

"Fair enough. Erwin picked up Eren in his car, I'm sure he won't mind dropping mom off at our apartment. We'll be in Mike and Nans car."

Hanji nodded and Petra returned.

"Are you staying the night or going home?"

"I think we're going home. I don't like hospitals all that much." Hanji said.

"I see. I told you about the carrier, but you have to return it within a week."

"Yeah, we will."

"Right then. Let's get you ready."

Levi helped Hanji change into her clothes and into a wheelchair while the baby carrier with their tiny baby sat in her lap. Levi wheeled Hanji into the waiting room where everyone immediately stood up and covered their mouths.

"She's so sweet!" Nanaba cried. "Do you need me to take her?"

Hanji chuckled. "Subtle kidnapping hints there, Nan. But yeah, the carrier is heavy on my lap."

Nanaba took the baby carrier from Hanji's lap and held it carefully. Everyone split into different cars and drove back to Levi and Hanji's apartment to drop everyone off. Levi got the wheelchair out of the back and helped Hanji into it while Nanaba took the baby carrier that held a sleeping Isabel. Kuchel, Levi, Hanji, Mike, Nanaba and Isabel got into the apartment. Levi helped Hanji to the bedroom and Nanaba followed with the baby carrier.

Hanji carefully lifted Isabel from the baby carrier and placed her into the moses basket on her side of the bed. The tiny baby girl stirred slightly, and Hanji took a picture of her before putting a blanket over her and leaving her to sleep. 

"Do you need anything?" Nanaba asked.

"Rest. Lots of rest. Do so do you. Go home, Nan."

Nanaba smiled. "Okay. Look after yourselves. We'll organise a day when you've settled down for us lot and Erwin and Eren, yeah?"

Hanji nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you later."

"I'm so proud of you Hanji. I'll speak to you soon."

Nanaba and Mike left and Hanji practically passed out, falling into a deep sleep. Levi climbed in beside her after a while and kissed her head.

"I love you, Hanji. I'm so proud of you. I love my girls."

And the family slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I've just been feeling like shit. I tried to base this chapter off of fact but writing it completely based on fact would take longer. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. Comments make me happy :)


End file.
